Rivalry
by Warwulf
Summary: Um. I'm no good at summaries so you better just read the story. I'll try my best at the summary though. This is to be read after "Vengeance?". So...Kururu finds out that Tororo has a crush on him and starts scheming. Um...just read the story. I really suck at summaries. I re-did the second chapter. I think it's better now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, here's the sequel thing to "Vengeance?". If you haven't read that one yet, read it. This one is supposed to be read after that one. Um…yeah…just read the story…this one will probably have less fluff by the way. I'll try my best to keep them in character, but I'm going to apologize in advance for any OOC-ness. Also, sorry this is such a short chapter. The next one should be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Keroro Gunso (Sgt. Frog) in any way.**

**Rated T for stuff...and a bit of bad lauguage.**

* * *

**TororoPOV**

I slammed the door shut and stomped around the room. How could Zoruru say that I had a crush on Kururu? That useless scrap heap! And then he told Dororo. I chucked a pillow across the room in frustration. How did he find out? Was it obvious? No. It couldn't be. I made sure no one would suspect it. Then how did he find out?

I noticed that the pillow I had thrown had hit some button on some machine. Oh well. It couldn't be important.

**KururuPOV**

After Dororo left, Keroro told me to find him. I got to my computer and searched. Nothing. Hm. The cyborg Keronian, Zoruru, went after him. Maybe he was with the Garuru Platoon. That made me think of that annoying thing. I decided to search their spaceship by hacking into Tororos computer. A few clicks later…really? He was trying to lock me out with that? Tch. Too easy. I typed some more for another ten minutes and I was in. I saw Dororo through a small video camera in the hallway. I should go tell Keroro. But…he told me _to find _Dororo. Not tell him where Dororo was when I found him.

I tried to see what Tororo was doing, but the video camera wouldn't turn on. I was about to try something else, when the screen suddenly showed Tororo in his room pacing around. I wondered what turned the camera on. Something must have hit the power button on his computer over there.

"Stupid piece of scrap metal…" Tororo muttered.

Just in case this was something he didn't want anyone else to see, I pressed the record button. Ku ku ku.

"He told Dororo that I had a crush…" He continued.

This was interesting. And perfect for blackmailing him later. This was worth recording. I wondered who the little hacker had a crush on.

"…on Kururu." He finished.

…WHAT? I was usually calm, but I almost fell out of my chair. Did he just say what I thought he said? I clicked the replay button and watched it again. Well…that was…unexpected. But I could use this to my advantage. It was still perfect blackmail material. Or maybe I could just break his heart. Kuu ku ku ku. It's so much fun to mess with others. Kuu ku ku ku.

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh. Kururu has a scheme! Everybody review now so I'll put up the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I had to rewrite this second chapter because I didn't like it. So, if you read the second chapter before, read this one and try to forget the other first second chapter. I'm sooooo sorry, but I probably won't be updating again anytime soon. I've been working on some other stuff and I'm putting this story on hold. Don't worry though, I shall not abandon this story. Read on!**

**Warning- Because it is Tororo, he will refer to others rudely, so if he insults your favorite character, there's nothing I can do about it unless you want him to be OOC. Also, there is some bad language.**

* * *

**TororoPOV**

I just got done fixing the pile of scrap metals face, then those idiots blew my room up. It was like they had the combined IQ of a potato. I started building a machine that would fix my room. It was a lot easier to do that than to rebuild everything. I finished it after about an hour and repaired everything. As soon as that was done, I got a message on my computer. It was from…Kururu-souchou. I switched to video.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"Ku ku ku." Kururu laughed, "I just got some very interesting information. Kuu ku ku ku."

"What is it?" I asked.

The yellow creep only laughed and sent me a video…of me…ranting about… oh my frog...

"Pu pu pu…What the frog! Where the f*** did you get that?!" I almost screamed.

"I just did some hacking. Ku ku." Kururu said.

I made a mental note to make sure he couldn't hack my computer again.

"Ku ku ku. It's such a nice video isn't it? Ku ku." the yellow frog said.

"I hate you." I said.

"That's a lie, according to this video. Kuu ku ku ku." He laughed.

"Shut the f*** up." I said.

"Anyway, just come to my lab." Kururu said, "Ku ku."

"Why should I?" I asked.

"You don't have to." He said, "But you will. If you don't, I'll show this video to everyone. Ku ku ku. See you later."

He signed out of the video chat. I sat there staring at the screen angrily for a minute before heading to the yellow creep's lab. I had to get that stupid video back before he shows it to anyone. Knowing him, he'd show everyone whether or not I went to his lab, so I had to get it before he could.

When I got to the Keroro Platoon's not-so-secret base, I immediately went into Kururus lab. I tiny part of me was glad to be there, but mostly, I just wanted to get that video and leave. I wanted to make sure no one saw that video. I walked into the lab, but he didn't seem to be there.

"Hey, you here or not?" I called.

"Ku ku. I'm here." Kururu said from behind me.

I jumped and turned around. He was standing there holding a disc.

**KururuPOV**

"Hello there, kid." I said.

"Just gimme the disc." Tororo said.

I held my hand to my mouth and laughed as I handed him the disc. He seemed surprised that I would just give him the disc like that. I had to gain his trust if I wanted my plan to succeed. And, of course, I had a few other copies of the video. Ku ku ku.

"Did you show it to anyone yet?" He asked.

"Ku. Of course not!" I said, making it sound like I was offended, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're a sadistic creep." Tororo answered.

"So are you. Ku ku ku." I said, "But that's why I like you. Ku ku."

"…what?" The tadpole said.

I chuckled and kissed him on the mouth. Immediately, his glasses shattered. I pulled away after s couple seconds and chuckled again.

"Pu pu…" the tadpole said, "W-what was that for?"

He was blushing madly. I made myself blush as well.

"Ku ku ku. I might have a crush on you too." I told him.

There was a short silence as Tororo stared, though I doubt he could actually see through his broken glasses.

"Pedophile." He muttered, still blushing like crazy.

I just laughed.

* * *

**AN: That was much better. And, hey, guess what? If I get five new reviews, I'll put up the next chapter ASAP, even though the story is on hold. So, review if you want the next chapter!**


End file.
